Love is one of the saddest thing
by Astaria Mel Kanariane
Summary: A Real life story, well not really. half of it is real. and i changed the people into elsword characters :D Enjoysss Chapter 1 : Aisha's Version Chapter 2 : Elsword's Version I suppose its not a one shot anymore... phooeey :v
1. Aisha's Version

**Well, this is a real life story, EXCEPT that starting from the "~The Next Day~" part and below, its all made up XP**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Kindergarten_

I was always alone, my friends aren't real friends. they just want me for my help in their homework. i hate them. i hate them. hate hate hate hate hate haTE HATE HATE HATE HATE...

_Primary - First Grade_

'I guess i'm also alone in this grade...' i thought and started doing my homeworks on lunch break

"Hey!" '...'

"HELLOOOO!" '!'

i look up to see a boy who has crimson-red hair and eyes.

"Ye-yes? how can i help you?"

"What's your name?" The boy asked

"My... my name?"

"Yeah, your name!"

"My name is... Aisha"

"Aisha, huh? My name is Elsword! Do you wanna play with me?"

'Eh?' i was taken aback

"Come on!" he pulled me away from my desk

That was how i met him.

_Primary - Fourth Grade_

"Hello! From now on, i am sitting beside you for class~! My name is Rena, what is yours?" A green haired and green eyed girl asked me

"My name is Aisha" i replied

"Hey Aisha, Let's go pla- Oh, you're that transfer student!"

"How are you, my name's Rena" She said cheerfully

"Elsword. Hey Rena, do you wanna join us? You too aisha, come on!"

"Sure!" "Okay!"

_Fifth Grade_

It was raining, everyone had gotten out of class besides me and rena.

"Say Aisha..."

"What?"

"How do you feel about elsword?"

"...!" i jumped up from my chair and almost fell down

"H-He's just a friend!...i guess..."

Rena just giggled.

"Then, how about you? why are you asking this... errr... peculiar question?"

She stopped laughing. and stared out of the window

"I guess... i kinda like him, not 'liking friends', but more than that."

At that moment, i felt like my heart skipped a beat.

'Rena likes Elsword...?'

_Sixth Grade_

I was walking out of the cafeteria... time to find elsword and rena~!

I had forgotten about what Rena said in 5th grade.

When i almost went around the corner of the building...

"...I like you, Elsword... Will you... go out with... me?"

I felt my brain, my heart, my everything just stopped.

"The truth is... i also like you... Rena."

I don't even understand, but my tears were flowing down already.

'Did... did i also... like elsword...? Is that why i'm feeling like this?'

I ran back, away from the 2 of them. but it seems elsword heard footsteps and went to check... maybe he saw me...

By the time the 2 of them got back to class, i had already shed all my tears that i could.

The 2 of them couldn't find what's wrong with me. Because THEY were the cause.

My 2 best friends are lovers? haha... hahaha...hahaHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_7th Grade..._

I had moved on, i don't like him anymore... But...

One day i saw Rena, dating an upperclassman(she seems very happy) while she's actually dating elsword.

It makes my heart rage... i felt like i want to kill her.

I told elsword what i saw

I guess he felt betrayed.

But me, on the other side, was happy. i don't know why but i am.

The next day he went to Rena to confront her about the truth

Guess what? She said she was forced to date him. then? what did i saw then? The "SMILING HAPPILY" Rena and the upperclassman together?

Forced? NO WAY IN HELL!

I kinda grinned when i heard elsword will break-up with Rena. even though i've moved on.

Why?

_-One Day-_

Elsword and i confided with each other.

He said something i'll never forget.

"You know Aisha, even though i broke up with her... but i realized... that i still loved Rena."

"i'll... confess to her again..." He sounds... uncertain?

He stood up from the chair, preparing to leave, But...

I grabbed his hand.

"Please, Don't..."

"Aisha? Why..."

"Don't 'Why' me! I... I..."

"What's wrong?"

"I have realized that I loved you since the day Rena confessed to you!"

"...! Aisha... I'm..."

"I'm Sorry..."

Then it struck me... 'he will never love me... he loves rena... not me...'

"I'm sorry aisha, i have to go."

"Go...for...it..."

"...?"

"You love Rena right? Go for it..." I said while smiling

"Yes!" and he was gone.

That moment he was gone, i started to cry

It also began to rain, as if the sky was also crying.

"Elsword... Goodbye..."

_~The next day~_

People were at a funeral.

Elsword was there.

Rena was there.

But i wasn't there.

"We will now begin the funeral for Aisha... May she rest in peace"

That's right... i committed suicide

I don't even know why but... i did it.

Maybe i still love him...?

"It's my fault." Elsword said " If i hadn't told her that lie..."

'lie?'

"It's not your fault, Els." Rena said " You were waiting for the right chance to confess to her, that's why you lied about still loving me..."

'What...?'

"Even though it's too late... i will say this now..."

"Aisha, I love you."

The 2 of them got up to leave...

But Elsword heard a voice,

"Elsword, I love you too."

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

**Aisha : It's just... so sad...**

**Elsword : why did i look like a jerk?**

**Rena : Why did i look like a-**

**Me : Many people made you like that, Rena. I'm just following them.**

**the rest of the elgang : *cries***

**Me : Even though i write that its a HALF-REAL HALF-FICTION life story, its not mine, its my friend's friend's one.**

**Elgang : Please REVIEW! :'3**

**Me : Many thanks :D**


	2. Elsword's Version

**I decided to make another (elsword's POV) sooo... yeah.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

_Kindergarten..._

Well i have many many many many friends? Is that why my cousins said I'm too good at making friends? really? In the corner of my class, i saw a purple-haired girl sitting alone, doing... homework? I think I'll invite her to play with us! "He-!" I was pulled by my "friends". "Let's play!" "Come on!" In the end, i never got to talk to that purple-haired girl...

_Primary - 1st Grade_

Hey... Its that purple-haired girl. she's in the same class as me again! Thank God there's somebody i know in this class, since all my "friends" got split into different classes. I approached her. "Hey!" "..." Whaaaa- She's ignoring me?! "HELLOOOO!" she looked up to me. and said "Ye-yes? how can i help you?" The way she talked, it makes me seem like a... a customer? okay, that's WEIRD. Now what to ask...? I kno-! "What's your name?" GREAT. Mouth, let brain catch up will you? "My... my name?" "Yeah, your name!" "My name is... Aisha." "Aisha huh? My name is Elsword, Do you wanna play with me?" "Eh?" she looks very very very surprised. wow. i never seen anyone that surprised in my life.(remember, still 1st grade XD) "Come on!" I took her hand and puller her away from her desk.

That was how i met her.

_Primary - 3rd Grade_

I kinda like how Aisha smiles. She looks like an angel. I hope I can be with her, playing together until the 2 of us graduates... but that will not happened... one year later, everything will start to change...

_Primary - 4th Grade_

I was gonna go to Aisha to drag her away from her homeworks like usual, when SHE went to Aisha.

"Hello! From now on, I'm sitting beside you for class~! My name is Rena, what is yours?"

"My name is Aisha." Okay, let's just ignore that girl and drag aisha out... but I will look VERY rude. what should i do? i know!

"Hey Aisha, Let's go pla- Oh, you're that transfer student!" Plan ignore : Destroyed by myself -.-

"How are you, name's rena!"

"Elsword. Hey Rena, wanna come join us? You too aisha, come on!"

"Sure!" "Okay!"

_5th Grade_

'The rain is so heavy, maybe i should borrow an umbrella from aisha...' I ran back to class. When i arrived in front of the class, i heard a voice : "How do you feel about Elsword?" That's... Rena's voice? So that means... she's asking aisha?! *Face turning red* I peeked, and it looks like Aisha almost fell down, LOL. "H-he's just a friend!" Okay, typical Aisha "...i guess..." !

I just slipped and fell down. Hope they didn't hear that because of the rain...? "I guess... I kinda like him, not 'liking friends', but more than that."

'Rena... likes... ME?!'

_6th Grade._

Like usual, i was going to ask aisha to go out and play... but Rena dragged me to a corner of the building, near the cafeteria.

"Elsword, i... have something to tell... you..."

"What?"

"...I like you, Elsword... Will you... go out with... me?" i had to admit, that shocked me, a lot.

"The truth is... i also like you... Rena." okay, just a little. well, not so little?

Then i heard footsteps, I looked at the corner and saw a hint of purple. No way! Aisha heard that?!

I checked if it really was Aisha, and I saw the only person who has purple hair : Aisha, running away.

I got back to class with Rena, and went to my desk. when i saw Aisha, her eyes were red, was she... crying?

_7th Grade._

I was having lunch, when Aisha came to me. She said she saw Rena dating an upperclassman.

I was FURIOUS. Rena, you little-

I will ask her tomorrow!

The next day, Rena told me the truth, she said she was forced to date him.

So, I broke up with her. But I wonder what's wrong with Aisha today, she usually looks (a little) gloomy. But now she's... grinning?

What's Going On?!

_-One Day-_

I realized I kinda love... Aisha...

But I've confided with her for so long I don't think i can keep it a secret easily.

"You know Aisha, Even though i broke up with her... but i realized... that i still loved Rena." Okay, a little. But i love you more

"I'll... confess to her again..." wha- why did i say that?!

Okay, let's act the part and get away.

I stood up, preparing to leave, when aisha suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Please, Don't..."

"Aisha? Why..."

"Don't 'Why' me! I... I..."

"What's wrong?"

"I have realized that I love you since the day Rena confessed to you!"

"...! Aisha...I'm..." "I'm sorry..." I'm not ready yet, I'm gonna get rid of my feelings for Rena first.

"I'm Sorry Aisha, i have to go."

"Go... It..."

"...?"

"You love Rena, right? Go for it!" she smiled.

"Yes!" and i'll come back for you!

I hadn't know that will be the last time i see her smile.

When I walked for a little, it began to rain

Then, I heard Aisha's voice

"Elsword... Goodbye..."

_~The Next day~_

A funeral was being held.

A funeral for her. For the girl i loved.

"We will now begin the funeral for Aisha... May she rest in peace."

Aisha. She committed suicide that very day I told her I 'loved' Rena.

The other people left. Only me and Rena are left.

"It's all my fault. if i hadn't told her that lie..."

"It's not your fault, Els." Rena said "You were waiting for a chance to confess to her, that's why... you lied about loving me..."

"Even it's too late... I will say this now..."

"Aisha, I love you."

"I'll visit you some other time, okay..?"

I got up, and turn back to leave...

When i heard a voice.

The voice i wanted to hear so much.

"Elsword, I love you too."

_**-The End-**_

* * *

**Me : Why do i feel it's less sadder than Aisha's ver**

**Elsword : Wow, I look less a jerk than Aisha's one**

**Me : OF COURSE! COZ I ADDED YOUR INNER MONOLOGUES!**

**Elsword : Yesh yesh yesh :'3**

**The rest of the gang : It's still sad...**

**Me : Please Review. I bet this is no good, comparing to Aisha's.**

**Solareon : Many thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. The Truth

**This is what really happened,**

**It's REAL.  
**

**PLEASE. Don't Think of 'Aisha' badly. coz that's what really happened**

* * *

**_AISHA's__ POV_**

_Kindergarten_

I was always alone, my friends aren't real friends. they just want me for my help in their homework. i hate them. i hate them. hate hate hate hate hate haTE HATE HATE HATE HATE...

_Primary - First Grade_

'I guess i'm also alone in this grade...' i thought and started doing my homeworks on lunch break

"Hey!" '...'

"HELLOOOO!" '!'

i look up to see a boy who has crimson-red hair and eyes.

"Ye-yes? how can i help you?"

"What's your name?" The boy asked

"My... my name?"

"Yeah, your name!"

"My name is... Aisha"

"Aisha, huh? My name is Elsword! Do you wanna play with me?"

'Eh?' i was taken aback

"Come on!" he pulled me away from my desk

That was how i met him.

_Primary - Fourth Grade_

"Hello! From now on, i am sitting beside you for class~! My name is Rena, what is yours?" A green haired and green eyed girl asked me

"My name is Aisha" i replied

"Hey Aisha, Let's go pla- Oh, you're that transfer student!"

"How are you, my name's Rena" She said cheerfully

"Elsword. Hey Rena, do you wanna join us? You too aisha, come on!"

"Sure!" "Okay!"

_Fifth Grade_

It was raining, everyone had gotten out of class besides me and rena.

"Say Aisha..."

"What?"

"How do you feel about elsword?"

"...!" i jumped up from my chair and almost fell down

"H-He's just a friend!...i guess..."

Rena just giggled.

"Then, how about you? why are you asking this... errr... peculiar question?"

She stopped laughing. and stared out of the window

"I guess... i kinda like him, not 'liking friends', but more than that."

At that moment, i felt like my heart skipped a beat.

'Rena likes Elsword...?'

_Sixth Grade_

I was walking out of the cafeteria... time to find elsword and rena~!

I had forgotten about what Rena said in 5th grade.

When i almost went around the corner of the building...

"...I like you, Elsword... Will you... go out with... me?"

I felt my brain, my heart, my everything just stopped.

"The truth is... i also like you... Rena."

I don't even understand, but my tears were flowing down already.

'Did... did i also... like elsword...? Is that why i'm feeling like this?'

I ran back, away from the 2 of them. but it seems elsword heard footsteps and went to check... maybe he saw me...

By the time the 2 of them got back to class, i had already shed all my tears that i could.

The 2 of them couldn't find what's wrong with me. Because THEY were the cause.

My 2 best friends are lovers? haha... hahaha...hahaHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_7th Grade..._

I had moved on, i don't like him anymore... But...

One day i saw Rena, dating an upperclassman(she seems very happy) while she's actually dating elsword.

It makes my heart rage... i felt like i want to kill her.

I told elsword what i saw

I guess he felt betrayed.

But me, on the other side, was happy. i don't know why but i am.

The next day he went to Rena to confront her about the truth

Guess what? She said she was forced to date him. then? what did i saw then? The "SMILING HAPPILY" Rena and the upperclassman together?

Forced? NO WAY IN HELL!

I kinda grinned when i heard elsword will break-up with Rena. even though i've moved on.

Why?

_-One Day-_

Elsword and i confided with each other.

He said something i'll never forget.

"You know Aisha, even though i broke up with her... but i realized... that i still loved Rena."

"i'll... confess to her again..." He sounds... uncertain?

He stood up from the chair, preparing to leave, But...

I grabbed his hand.

"Please, Don't..."

"Aisha? Why..."

"Don't 'Why' me! I... I..."

"What's wrong?"

"I have realized that I loved you since the day Rena confessed to you!"

"...! Aisha... I'm..."

"I'm Sorry..."

Then it struck me... 'he will never love me... he loves rena... not me...'

"I'm sorry aisha, i have to go."

"Go...for...it..."

"...?"

"You love Rena right? Go for it..." I said while smiling

"Yes!" and he was gone.

That moment he was gone, i started to cry

It also began to rain, as if the sky was also crying.

"Elsword... Goodbye..."

* * *

_**Elsword's POV**_

_~The next day~_

I went to school as usual, but i found aisha's seat is empty. why? she was usually one of the earliest student to arrive. I know! I'll wait for her at the gate.

_Half an hour later..._

Aisha sure is late, or is she sick? Nah, she takes care of her body well. unlike m- ***RING* *RING* *RING* **Oops there's the bell, time to go back to class.

The teacher came in, holding one book more than usual(Yes, while people may think i'm an idiot, I pay attention to my surroundings, you dolts.)

The teacher took attendance, but I realized she skipped Aisha. so I raised my hand. "Yes, Elsword?" "Umm... Miss, I was wondering, why did you skip Aisha when taking attendance." All the other students just stared at me. ***GULP* **What did i do?!

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot to mention. Class, from now on, Aisha will not be attending in this school anymore, because of her parent's work, they have to go to another country. If that's it then sit down, Elsword."

* * *

_-After School-_

"Ah, Elsword. Here, Aisha told me to give you this book before she left." "Thanks, sensei." I look inside. It's Aisha's... some kind of a 'Diary'.

She wrote everything. from the day we met until yesterday.

I cried while reading the book...

"Elsword?"

"!"

"Oh, Rena... What is it?"

"I... um.. kinda forgot this yesterday..." she handed me a letter.

"It's from Aisha, she told me to give it to me today after school."

I opened it, inside are :

**Elsword, I'm sorry i didn't tell you.**

**'**Why?!'

**I told Rena first because you... never mind.**

_'Huh?'_

**By the time you read this, **

**I would have arrived at the country I will soon be living at.**

_'But, I... You..'_

**Don't cry, it's not like I will forget you.**

_'How can I contact you..?"_

**Before i forget, here's my phone number : XXX-XXXX-XXXX**

'O..oh...'

**Don't give me that worried face, I will return there someday.**

**We will still be friends right?**

_'Yes, we will.'_

**Good luck with your relationship with Rena!**

**Your Best Friend,**

** Aisha**

'You... You idiot! I don't love Rena... You... you are the only one for me...'

* * *

**Me : This is reality.**

**Elgang : . . . . .**

**Me : What?**

**Elgang : . . . . .**

**Me : Say something, come on!**

**Aisha : (Insert your words here.)**

**Elsword : (Insert words here.)**

**Rena : (Insert here too.)**

**Me : *awestruck***

**I have some questions to you guys(give me your opinion) :**

**1. What if she never came back to the country and town Elsword lived in?**

**2. What if she forgot about Elsword when she came back?**

**3. What if she got an accident there?**

**4. What if she contacted Elsword that's she's returning, but on the way she got an accident? or when she's gonna visit Elsword?**

**5. What if Elsword's the one who doesn't remember her?**

**6. What if Els' going out with Rena?**

**7. What if Aisha commits suicide because of (Q. no 6)?**

**8. What if Elsword has moved away when Aisha comes back?**

**9. What do you think of the Fiction part? (Ch 1 & 2) and what about the reality?**

**10. Which is better? Fiction or Reality (This Fanfict) ?**

**I hope you guys give me answers that are... errr... not weird.**


End file.
